Confrontation
by Picotti
Summary: C'est le premier Noël que James et Lily vont passer ensemble chez elle. Lily est folle de joie à l'idée de présenter son petit-ami à ses parents. Mais une ombre reste sur le tableau : qu'en sera-t-il de Pétunia ?


**CONFRONTATION**

Lily Evans rangea son cahier à la couverture rose dans son sac à dos et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Au-travers de la fenêtre, elle voyait défiler la lande écossaise sur laquelle avait été posé un tapis de neige. Chaque année, la période de Noël était le moment qu'elle préférait. Jusqu'à sa quatrième année, elle partait passer les fêtes en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur dans tel ou tel autre coin du monde. Mais depuis quelques temps, les finances de ses parents ayant un peu diminuées, elle se contentait de rester à Londres.

Cette année cependant, le fait de ne pas partir ne lui pesait plus. Malgré sa relation avec Severus qui s'était détériorée au point que tous deux en viennent à se regarder avec de la colère dans les yeux, son rapprochement d'avec James lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Pendant des années, ce dernier lui avait fait la cour au point d'en devenir presque harcelant. Il avait multiplié les tentatives à son encontre, s'était échiné à la faire céder. Des années durant, Lily l'avait ignoré et avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Et puis, le temps passant, James lui avait donné l'impression de s'assagir un peu. Au milieu de toutes ses plaisanteries et de son manque chronique de sérieux, il avait eu des propos sensés, s'était réellement soucié d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été malade et lui avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises de la protéger pour le cas où un Mangemort potentiel viendrait lui chercher des noises.

Quoiqu'elle ait pu penser de James jusque là, son attitude à son égard l'avait beaucoup touché. Et de fil en aiguille, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui laisser sa chance. A voir la lueur qui avait illuminé les yeux de James lorsqu'elle avait fini par lui dire oui, elle avait su qu'elle avait devant elle le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Elle avait néanmoins été très inquiète au sujet de cette relation. Non seulement Lily n'était jamais réellement sortie avec qui que ce soit – Harold Lasardine mis à part mais elle n'en avait jamais été amoureuse – mais encore en plus, elle craignait que James ne se montre odieux ou désintéressé maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Tandis que l'Express traversait à pleine vitesse la lande écossaise, Lily fut soudainement prise d'un doute. James allait passer les vacances de Noël chez elle. L'affaire avait été réglé avec leurs parents respectifs. Sirius, n'ayant aucun endroit où aller en l'absence de James, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard et Peter lui tenait compagnie, Remus étant forcé de retourner chez ses parents lui aussi.

« Je reviens dans une minute. »

James se leva et quitta le wagon. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Devant elle, Remus cligna des yeux, comme tiré de sa torpeur. Il avait les traits tirés, l'air profondément fatigué. Son teint pâle faisait écho à la blancheur de la neige, là, dehors. Il se frotta les yeux de la paume de la main.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me demander ma permission pour me parler. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lily avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amis. Lorsqu'elle allait à l'école moldue, elle appartenait à un petit groupe de filles qui s'entendaient toutes à merveille. Plus tard, à Poudlard, il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour sympathiser avec Kiera, Marie et Nevaeh, les filles de son dortoir. Et si la dernière était celle avec qui elle passait le plus de temps, Lily n'en considérait pas moins Remus comme son meilleur ami.

Il était vrai qu'ils ne passaient pas autant de temps ensemble que Lily l'aurait voulu. A une autre époque, lorsque les choses tournaient encore bien entre eux, elle avait été très proche de Severus et avait toujours tout fait en sa compagnie. Forte de son expérience, elle avait décidé de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec Remus. Il était cependant l'un des rares à qui elle se confiait facilement.

« C'est James, dit-elle.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait ?

_ Rien. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Je me demande si on ne va pas trop vite, c'est tout. On n'est ensemble que depuis trois mois et je l'invite déjà à passer Noël chez moi. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de plus belle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, écartant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas envie de passer Noël avec lui ?

_ Si bien sûr, répondit-elle brusquement.

_ Ben alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses tant de questions. »

Il jeta son regard par la fenêtre. L'une des choses que Lily admirait chez lui, c'était son impassibilité. Il avait cette capacité de ne pas montrer ses émotions qui la faisait un peu rêver même si elle devinait que c'était une arme qu'il s'était forgée lui-même, probablement en rapport avec sa lycanthropie.

Elle hésita à poursuivre la conversation. Remus lui avait toujours semblé le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais il visait toujours juste dans ses interprétations des émotions humaines. Il se vantait de comprendre chez les gens ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir lui-même mais Lily était persuadé que ça aussi c'était une façade et que sous cette façon de parader, il cachait une souffrance profonde et bien pire que ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et James entra, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui. Dans ses vêtements moldus, il avait un petit quelque chose de craquant. Nombre de jeunes sorciers, surtout de sang pur, avaient des difficultés à s'adapter à la mode moldue et chaque année, Lily croisait des garçons en mini jupe ou des filles robe de chambre si bien qu'au fil du temps, Londres était devenue une ville taxée d'excentriques. Mais pour James Potter, la mode moldue n'avait aucun secret et quels que soient les vêtements qu'il enfilait, il restait toujours élégant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait sa place juste à côté d'elle.

_ Toi bien sûr. »

Elle lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule.

« Arrête ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allé embêter Severus ! »

A ces mots, Remus se tourna vers eux, soudainement intéressé par la conversation. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais Lily comprit parfaitement le regard qu'il envoya à James. Celui-ci signifiait clairement : j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait l'imbécile. Lily et lui devaient nourrir les mêmes inquiétudes à ce moment, probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons ceci dit.

« Non, rétorqua James avec un faux air outré. Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous les deux ? Que je ne suis pas capable de tenir parole ?

_ Pas en ce qui concerne Servilus.

_ Remus ! Il s'appelle Severus ! »

Les joues du jeune loup-garous se colorèrent vivement de rouge et James éclata de rire. Il se tapa du plat de la main sur la cuisse, désigna son ami du doigt.

Le reste du voyage se passa à peu près de la même façon. Tous les trois discutèrent un peu de Sirius et Peter qui restaient derrière eux à Poudlard, des cours, des examens et de bien d'autres choses sans réel intérêt. Mais plus le temps passait plus l'esprit de Lily se focalisait sur cette question : avait-elle bien fait d'inviter James à passer Noël chez elle ? Bien entendu, comme elle l'avait dit à Remus, elle était ravi de passer du temps avec lui et elle avait même attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir loupé tous ses examens de fin de trimestre. Mais le doute n'avait de cesse de la hanter.

Lorsque le train entra finalement en gare de King's Cross et que les couloirs se remplirent peu à peu d'élèves pressés de rejoindre leurs familles pour les fêtes de Noël, Lily sentit son cœur faire quelques battements de trop. Machinalement, elle se leva, se saisit de son sac et inspira profondément. Ça y était, elle allait présenter James à ses parents, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas de lui l'image d'un imbécile, d'un fanfaron et de quelqu'un de peu fiable. Parce qu'après tout, et il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était ce qu'elle-même avait pensé de lui pendant six ans.

James sentit peut-être son inconfort ou son angoisse, ou peut-être agit-il sur un coup de tête comme ça lui arrivait si souvent, toujours est-il qu'il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. La chaleur de sa paume et la pression de ses doigts apaisa un peu l'angoisse de Lily.

« Nerveuse ? »

Elle acquiesça, observa Remus qui partait en avant avec un petit signe d'au revoir à leur intention.

« Et si ça se passait mal avec mes parents ? »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait une cabane dans le jardin ? J'avais l'intention d'y enfermer ta sœur pour toute la durée des fêtes mais je suppose qu'au pire, je pourrais toujours y habiter.

_ Arrête de plaisanter une minute s'il te plaît.

_ Une minute ? »

Ils quittèrent le compartiment, leur sac sur le dos et s'engagèrent dans le couloir bondé. Remus, lui, avait déjà disparu.

« Une minute, répéta James. Mais je pourrais jamais tenir aussi longtemps. »

Et Lily éclata de rire. Elle avait beau se dire que l'instant n'était pas à la plaisanterie, que le moment était même particulièrement sérieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle devait avouer qu'à bien des égards, les plaisanteries incessantes de son petit-ami lui pesaient parfois et même souvent. Mais James était simplement incapable de rester sérieux. Tout amenait toujours à une plaisanterie. Tout se rapportait toujours à l'humour. Et Lily devait bien l'avouer, ça aidait pas mal à encaisser les chocs même si, de temps à autre, elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir tenir avec lui une conversation sérieuse.

Le quai du Poudlard Express était aussi encombré que le wagon qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter. Ils traversèrent le passage entre les voies neuf et dix et se retrouvèrent rapidement du côté moldu. La foule y était un peu moins dense mais la gare de Londres, quelque soit l'heure ou le jour, était toujours emplie de voyageurs.

Il fallut quelques instants à Lily pour repérer ses parents. Andrew et Leslie Evans patientaient en dessous du grand panneau d'affichage. Eux aussi avaient l'air nerveux et Lily comprenait aisément pourquoi. Pour la première fois, ils allaient rencontrer le petit-ami de leur fille cadette. Evidemment, ce n'était pas tout à fait une grande première pour eux. Après tout, Pétunia leur avait déjà présenté quelques garçons dont Vernon, le dernier en date, que Lily ne pouvait absolument pas supporter. Mais les copains de sa sœur avaient toujours été des garçons normaux, si elle pouvait, évidemment, les considérer ainsi. James, lui, restait un sorcier. Il se servait d'une baguette magique et l'un de ses jeux favoris était de faire pousser des oreilles d'âne à Sirius ce qui, de l'avis de Remus, lui allait plutôt bien.

Sans compter le fait qu'il ait la capacité de se transformer à volonté en cerf.

Andrew et Leslie avaient beau avoir l'esprit plus ouvert que leur fille aînée, James n'en restait pas moins un cas exceptionnel à leurs yeux.

Lily cessa tout à coup de marcher. Elle tira sur le bras de James pour le forcer à s'arrêter lui aussi. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?

_ Ne sors pas ta baguette s'il te plaît. »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas devant tout le monde, tu le sais bien.

_ Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse cette fois. Pas une seule allusion à la magie et ne leur dit jamais que tu es un animagus.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu crains qu'ils ne me brûlent en place publique ?

_ Arrête ! Non, je ne veux juste pas les mettre mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'ils vont te rencontrer, je crois qu'il vaut mieux y aller doucement.

_ Lily, ils savent que tu es une sorcière, ils doivent bien se douter que moi aussi je fais de la magie. Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles quand même.

_ Je sais mais… S'il te plaît. »

Elle prit un air suppliant qui le fit soupirer.

« D'accord. Mais on devrait se dépêcher de se remettre en route parce que, là, ils nous regardent de biais et le méchant sorcier qui est en moi commence à se dire que ça sent le roussi. »

Comme souvent, Lily lui envoya une tape sur la poitrine. Mais un petit sourire s'était néanmoins dessiné sur ses lèvres et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Andrew et Leslie Evans étaient des gens tout à fait comme il faut. Ils ne faisaient pas parler d'eux avec des scandales, ni même avec des actions d'éclat ceci dit. Ils tenaient leur maison comme il fallait, avaient élevé leurs deux filles dans le respect des lois et dans la politesse, leur avait donné une bonne éducation. Ils entretenaient avec soin leur jardin, ce qui contribuait à donner une bonne image du quartier. Ils s'habillaient de façon élégante et ne laissaient jamais leurs filles se maquiller plus que de raison ou porter une jupe trop courte.

Ils embrassèrent Lily, la serrèrent brièvement contre eux puis serrèrent la main de James. Andrew ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds comme s'il eut été un hippogriffe vendu sur un marché aux bestiaux. Ils quittèrent la gare pour rejoindre la voiture garée un peu plus loin. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa sœur n'était pas venue… comme à son habitude.

« Pétunia n'est pas là. »

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question mais son père y répondit tout de même.

« Elle est chez Vernon. Je ne crois pas qu'on la verra pour Noël. Allez les enfants, en voiture. »

La route ne fut pas très longue mais la mère de Lily en profita pour harceler James de questions, lui demandant comment s'appelaient ses parents, ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, s'il avait des animaux domestiques, ce qu'il aimait dans la vie. Il eut bien du mal de répondre sans parler de la magie mais une promesse était une promesse et James Potter n'avait qu'une seule parole. Ses parents travaillaient dans le commerce, il était fils unique mais il considérait Sirius comme son frère, il n'avait pas d'animaux et il aimait le sport. Lily dut s'avouer qu'il s'en sortit à merveille.

La petite maison des Evans se trouvait dans un virage. Le jardinet qui la bordait était désolé par l'hiver et recouvert par la neige mais Lily lui avait toujours trouvé un certain charme. Les branches nues des arbustes donnaient une certaine poésie au tableau.

Elle adorait Poudlard et toutes ses curiosités, mais rentrer chez elle était toujours un moment qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Il y avait là cette aura et cette chaleur qui apaisaient instantanément toutes ses angoisses. En entrant dans le hall, elle avisa le grand escalier dont la rambarde était parsemée de coups depuis que Lily et Pétunia, au temps où elles s'entendaient encore très bien toutes les deux, avaient essayé de le décorer pour l'anniversaire de l'une de leurs poupées. Lily se souvenait d'avoir agrafé des banderoles un peu partout, ce qui avait fait hurler sa mère de colère.

Des cadres de photos parsemaient les murs. Dans un coin, un bouquet de fleurs en plastique et en toile attendait que quelqu'un vienne le dépoussiérer. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé son premier sortilège, Lily avait rendu vivantes certaines de ces fleurs.

Merlin, tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient à la mémoire étaient si nets qu'elle eut l'impression qu'ils avaient tous eu lieu la veille. Elle se tourna vers James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien voilà, c'est chez moi. Et lui, dit-elle en désignant le gros chat gris qui venait vers elle en miaulant, c'est Panzer ! »

Elle saisit l'animal, grimaçant sous son poids, et le serra contre elle. Il se mit à ronronner lorsque James le gratta derrière l'oreille.

« Panzer ? C'est un nom curieux.

_ Les Panzers étaient les chars d'assauts utilisés par les Allemands pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Pétunia et moi, on l'a appelé comme ça parce qu'il a toujours été très gros. »

James haussa les sourcils.

« Nous t'avons préparé la chambre d'amis, intervint Leslie. Lily ? Tu l'emmènes jeter un œil pendant que l'on prépare le souper ? »

Lily acquiesça et fit signe à James de la suivre à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, sur le palier, il chuchota :

« La chambre d'ami ?

_ Pour les moldus nous ne sommes pas encore majeurs. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas traumatiser mes parents. »

Il sourit.

« Eh bien… »

Elle lui fit la grimace, le coupant net dans sa phrase puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. En réalité, elle était soulagée. Elle avait beau avoir dix-sept ans et sortir avec lui depuis trois mois, elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'être prête à franchir le pas avec lui. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Lily avait peur qu'il ne la laisse tomber si jamais ils en arrivaient là. Evidemment, la raison lui disait que James n'avait pas insisté pendant quatre ans sur son amour sincère et véridique pour la laisser tomber sitôt leur première nuit terminée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Et bien entendu, elle n'avait personne à qui en parler. Nevaeh, sa meilleure amie, lui aurait certainement dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter ses idioties tout de suite si elle ne voulait pas rester vieille fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Remus, lui, lèverait les yeux au ciel en lui disant que les filles avaient beau dire ce qu'elles voulaient, elles restaient tout de même sacrément compliquées.

La chambre d'ami avait été préparée spécialement pour James. Des draps propres avaient été posés sur le lit, la pièce avait été aérée et nettoyée de fond en comble et la grande armoire était restée ouverte pour l'inviter à y ranger son linge.

« C'est pas si mal, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. En fait, je dirais même que c'est parfait. »

Il jeta son sac à dos sur le lit et prit Lily par les hanches.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi.

_ C'est vrai ? »

Il rit.

« Non évidemment. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir accepté ta proposition parce que, figure-toi, j'avais très envie de passer Noël chez Servilus. Tu te rends compte ? Il avait l'intention de me préparer un cake de véracrasses rien que pour moi. Et dire que je vais être obligé de rester ici avec toi… »

Elle le repoussa mais éclata de rire.

La soirée fut particulièrement agréable. Le temps passant, la gêne avait fini par se dissiper entre James et les parents de Lily et ils en vinrent rapidement à plaisanter tous ensemble. Après le repas, James se montrait particulièrement serviable en se proposant de lui-même pour la vaisselle. Il donna un coup de main pour les courses et pour la cuisine. Le soir, Andrew l'invitait à regarder des match de croquet ou de football en sa compagnie, puisqu'il avait dit aimer le sport, et il fit de gros efforts pour faire croire qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Et le soir de Noël arriva. James et Lily avaient passé la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et, en début de soirée, s'étaient employés à donner un coup de main à Leslie et Andrew pour la préparation du réveillon. Un chapeau de Père-Noël sur la tête, James fredonnait quelques chansons tout en farcissant la dinde et arrangeant les paroles à sa propre sauce. Les choses allaient pour le mieux et Lily en était plus que ravie. Ces vacances étaient assurément les meilleures qu'elle n'eut jamais passé.

Ce fut cependant sur le coup de sept heures ce soir-là qu'une ombre vint entacher le tableau.

Alors qu'ils en étaient tous à boire un petit verre de champagne dans le salon tout en discutant de Quidditch – Lily ayant finalement cédé à la tentation de parler de magie – la sonnette retentit. Ils se turent tous les quatre.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Leslie se leva mais Lily devina qu'elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Instinctivement, elle saisit la main de James et la serra. Il y répondit par une pression délicate lui prouvant qu'il était conscient de son trouble.

Des voix s'élevèrent depuis le hall d'entrée. Lily reconnut immédiatement celle de sa sœur. Incapable de se contenir, elle se tourna vers son père.

« Tu savais que Pétunia allait venir ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa coupe de champagne.

« Non, je ne le savais pas mais je m'en doutais.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

_ Parce que c'est Noël et que je voudrais que votre querelle stupide cesse.

_ Mais papa, ce n'est pas moi qui a commencé tout ça, c'est elle !

_ Mais c'est l'occasion de vous réconcilier non ? Tu es là avec James et elle va certainement l'adorer. Et puis elle devait venir avec Vernon. »

Cette fois, Lily écarquilla les yeux, partagée entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Vernon Dursley et, sincèrement, elle doutait que James et lui puissent s'entendre un jour. Là où James aimait plaisanter, Vernon, lui, considérait que rire était un signe de faiblesse. Les choses, à son sens, se devaient d'être sérieuses, toujours, et sans condition.

Toute la pression qu'elle avait réussi à évacuer au cours des derniers jours revint en masse en une seconde et fut décuplée lorsque Leslie revint en compagnie de Pétunia et Vernon.

S'il y avait bien un couple, aux yeux de Lily, qui ne s'accordait pas, c'était bien sa sœur et son petit ami. Pétunia était très grande et très mince avec un cou interminable dont la longueur n'était pas arrangée par la taille de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle était maquillée à outrance et tenait ses cheveux bruns en chignon si serré qu'elle se demanda si elle parvenait encore à cligner des yeux. Vernon, lui, était petit et trapu. Ses larges épaules tendaient à l'extrême les coutures de sa veste et son nœud papillon avait l'air de se perdre dans les replis de son cou. Il avait de petits yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et un nez retroussé qui n'était pas sans faire penser à un groin.

Vernon et James se jaugèrent du regard.

« Bonsoir, murmura James. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Ni Vernon ni Pétunia ne lui répondirent, ils se dirigèrent vers Andrew, le saluèrent, et s'installèrent dans le canapé, attendant qu'on leur serve une coupe de champagne. James consulta Lily du regard et elle lui fit une mine désolée. Il eut alors un petit sourire en coin. Elle secoua vivement la tête, attirant à elle un coup d'œil sceptique de la part de sa sœur. Cette fois-ci, son cœur battait la chamade. Pitié, Merlin, pitié, faites que James n'ait pas une mauvaise idée en tête !

Il sirota tranquillement son champagne, le regard braqué sur les nouveaux venus.

« Alors c'est vous la sœur de Lily. »

Sa voix attira l'attention de Pétunia qui le détailla avec une moue dubitative sur le visage.

« N'avez-vous jamais vu de peigne de votre vie ? »

L'attaque était directe et Lily sentit la rage l'envahir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer que la nature d'une personne ne se jugeait pas en rapport avec sa coiffure mais James la devança.

« Je suppose que mon peigne doit avoir été perdu là où vous avez-vous-même égaré votre miroir. Est-ce que vous vous êtes maquillée dans le train ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit tout à coup dans le salon. Puis il fut brisé par Andrew qui éclata tout à coup de rire. Leslie, elle, prétexta que ses petits fours étaient en train de brûler dans le four et elle se précipita vers la cuisine. Lily était restée bouche bée, Pétunia affichait un air tellement pincé qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'être assise sur un tapis de fakir et Vernon était devenu si rouge qu'il en était presque violet.

« Vous osez insulter Pétunia ?

_ Qui ? Moi ? Non, loin de moi cette idée. Je faisais juste une remarque aussi innocente que la sienne. »

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse, prenant bien soin de le placer sur le sous-verre, comme le lui avait demandé la mère de Lily.

« Je suppose, dit-il, que vous saviez que Lily serait présente ce soir.

_ Ils savaient, répondit Andrew. Les filles, je vais aller donner un coup de main à votre mère. »

A son tour, il se leva et quitta la cuisine. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'au salon. Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire mais au ton qu'ils utilisaient elle devina qu'ils étaient inquiets. La soirée semblait mal partie.

« Je suis ici chez moi, rétorqua Pétunia d'un ton sec, toujours sans regarder James en face. Je suppose que vous aussi venez de cette école de monstres.

_ Tout à fait. Et vous savez quoi ? On nous y apprend même à sucer le sang des gens innocents. D'ailleurs, mon ami loup-garou… »

Lily écrasa le pied de James. La grimace d'horreur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Vernon et de Pétunia était sans équivoque.

« James, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, n'en rajoute pas. »

Il la saisit par le bras et l'emmena légèrement à l'écart.

« J'ai tenu le coup devant Bellatrix, dit-il tout bas. J'ai supporté toutes ses railleries et je me suis battu pour qu'elle les ravale une par une. Je ne vais pas laisser ta sœur gâcher notre première soirée de Noël ensemble.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils soient là.

_ Je sais. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'as rien demandé. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter.

« En quoi sont faites tes chaussures ? Je suis sûr que tu m'as écrasé au moins trois orteils. Je vais probablement être obligé de boiter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Et Lily se mit à rire. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir au moment où Leslie et Andrew revenaient avec une nouvelle bouteille de champagne et un plateau de petits fours. James observa attentivement Vernon qui piochait un amuse-gueule le temps que l'on remplisse son verre. Sa stratégie était des plus simple : agir exactement à l'inverse. Il refusa de boire à nouveau, prétextant que l'alcool lui monterait à la tête et qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de ses beaux-parents. Leslie rougit, flattée par le compliment. Il prit un petit-four sur le plateau qui lui était présenté et lança la discussion sur le football, glissant ici et là quelques allusions au fait qu'Andrew avait de très bons goûts en matière de sport.

Lily devina qu'il ne cherchait pas à gagner l'affection de ses parents, puisqu'il l'avait déjà, mais à enrager Vernon. Son discours sonnait bien trop poli même si, quelque part, il y avait là beaucoup de vrai.

Le repas se déroula de la même manière. Lorsque James se proposa pour couper la dinde, insistant sur le fait que c'était son devoir, en tant que futur gendre, d'alléger ses beaux-parents dans leurs tâches, Vernon se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler la table et manquant de renverser la bouteille de vin qu'Andrew venait tout juste d'ouvrir.

« Est-ce que vous insinuez que je ne remplis pas mon rôle de gendre ? »

Il était tellement énervé que ses bajoues en tremblaient, lui donnant des airs de scroutt en gélatine. James s'immobilisa, le couteau levé et l'air parfaitement innocent.

« Absolument pas, mon vieux.

_ Je ne suis pas votre vieux !

_ D'accord. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à moi. »

Et son jeu marcha parfaitement.

« Vernon, intervint Leslie. James n'a jamais voulu vous froisser. Il a juste le soucis de nous faire plaisir. Andrew et moi apprécions tout autant votre présence que la sienne. »

Elle se tourna vers James.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un malentendu qui sera vite réglé. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Pétunia de s'empourprer. Elle bégaya quelques instants avant de parvenir à prononcer clairement ses mots :

« Tu… tu… tu le tutoies, maman !

_ Oui bien sûr. James est tellement adorable. Et puis il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

_ Mais tu n'as jamais tutoyé Vernon ! »

Leslie eut tout à coup l'air mal à l'aise. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Vernon est toujours si poli, j'ai eu peur de le froisser. »

Pétunia inspira profondément, se leva et posa la main sur le bras de son horrible petit-ami.

« Eh bien on vous laisse en famille dans ce cas. Bonne soirée et à jamais ! »

Andrew et Leslie restèrent figés quelques instants puis, voyant que leur fille aînée avait vraiment l'intention de partir, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Restés seuls à table, James et Lily échangèrent un regard.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite, murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Tu me croirais si je te disais que Pétunia et moi on était inséparables quand on était petites ? »

James s'assit auprès d'elle, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre lui. La voir aussi triste lui faisait mal au cœur. Depuis le hall d'entrée, des éclats de voix se faisaient écho les uns aux autres et James était persuadé qu'on y parlait de lui. Il s'étonna presque, d'ailleurs, de ne pas entendre siffler ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit-il par demander. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu tourner en cette horrible bonne femme avec une sœur si adorable et des parents si charmants ? »

Dans le visage triste de Lily, un sourire naquit néanmoins.

« La jalousie, James. Quand j'ai été envoyée à Poudlard, elle a été jalouse de ne pas y aller aussi. Tu savais qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il l'accepte quand même ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Je crois bien que la jalousie est l'une des pires choses de ce monde. Elle brise des amitiés et des familles pour des broutilles. »

Il embrassa Lily sur le front puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes. La jeune fille sourit, se lova contre lui.

« Remus avait raison, souffla-t-elle. J'ai bien fait de t'inviter ce soir.

_ Remus ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Rien. Laisse tomber. »

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et patienta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses parents reviennent, la mine défaite de n'avoir pas su convaincre Pétunia de rester.


End file.
